The Spirit Intermissions: The Love Bug
by Sunadokei
Summary: When ol' SK sticks a virus into everybody, it could only mean the biggest love troubles recorded in the history of history. Watch sparks fly as you witness jealousy, love, and emotion turn into a massive war. Couple thing inside. T because I dunno.
1. The evil love virus!

**Wow. I was thinking of a story to write when all of the sudden I noticed. I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN OC WITH A LOVER! Well, except for Lmann but, well, nevermind. Plus, I needed a chance to make part three of the Spirit Saga. I can make the first love...uhm...something with ten sides! Anyways, have you seen my Chiro doll? (huggles it Well, here ya go! (warning: my first attmpt at romance for good reasons)**

**Summary: Kio likes Chiro! But Chiro likes someone else. But then Axe likes Kio. Is Jin May really seeing somebody else? Sprx likes Nova but she likes Gibson? Does Gibson really like Amila? Amila likes Otto? And he like's Nova? Does Zaviac like Jin May? Where's Antauri? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!**

**The Spirit Intermissions: Can it Really be Love!**

_**The Citadel of BONEYNESS!**_

Skeleton King was being well, Skeleton King when all of a sudden Mandarin stepped into the room.

"We're ready to launch the viruses my liege." stated Mandarin. SK had an evil, yucky, boney smile on his face. After all of this waiting he'd finally get his chance to destroy the Hyperforce and their pathetic friends. (A/N: Kio: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC! Me: Shut up and sit) He nodded his head.

"Launch the viruses."

_**PLANET SAIDATO, ZUDOVI**_

Our three familiar heroes of the Spirit Team were trying to find out how to speak English and almost got the hang of it when suddenly they felt a little ping at the back of their necks. That's when their little weird world started.

Axe stared strangley at Kio while she was staring at her picture of Chiro dreamly. That's when Axe's strange look turned into hearts and Kio started hugging the picture. While Zaviac was looking at a picture of Jin May Chiro left behind. He was dazed. They all started saying weird mushy things like:

"When did you get that pretty...?"

"Chiro I wuv you!"

"Preeeety girl..."

That's when Kio ran to the ship along with Axe running very close behind and Zaviac lagging behind. That's when they started up the ship and head towards Shuggazoom, where the REAL chaos begins...

_**THE SUPER ROBOT!**_

Average day, average sun, average robot, average things. That how dull the day was at the Super Robot. That's when the familiar ping started up...

Sprx was (still) staring at Nova while she was practically drooling at Gibson. But then Gibson was staring at Amila while she was going ga ga for Otto. Then he was looking at Nova too. Chiro was looking at a picture with I can't tell you who on it. And Antauri was... Where was Antauri? Well anyways that's when a familiar ship popped outta the sky and our Kio ran out and squeezed Chiro until he almost died, while Axe was calling her saying "Wait up sweetie!" While Zaviac sneaked into Chiro's roon and secretly started hugging Chiro's pics of Jin May and started saying things that I shouldn't say here.

That's when total chaos ensued when Zaviac heard a certain Android's hovershoes and some other's guys hovershoes landed ouside the Robot...

**CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Well, can you guess who Chiro and Jin May like now? Just try! You'll never get it right! Or will you... Okay I give you hint, they're from either an anime or a video game... That's it! Now just TRY and guess! Ta ta.**

**Amila, Axe, Kio: YOUR BAD! YOU MADE BECOME ROMANCE PEOPLE! WHY!**


	2. Mini wars and copyrighted people

**Wheeeee! Update time! Update time! Now Reveiw the Reveiwers time!**

**DevilPrinceKesare: Thank you! And wait until you see who I put in...**

**Twister91: Hey, I have an idea! Let's make Amila reveiw this one...**

Amila: WHAT! Spare me please master creator! (glares) Fine, let me just get this straight. IT WAS LOVE BY FORCE! I HATE LOVE! HATE, HATE, HAAAAATE! Okay then, thank you and here's your update!

**Lmann: Thank you. Oh, and Lugh, watch out for fangirls. They're out there. I can feeeeel it.**

**Beastfire: Thanks! I like it too! ...O.o I didn't exactly wanted to see that. Oh well! **

**crystal sapphire: I don't know what shape it is either. thank you for reveiwing!**

**4Evermonkeyfan: Thank you lots!**

**Purifying Wind: It is? Ooooo... I love chaos too! Thanks for reveiwing!**

**AFro D LUffy: Hiya new reveiwer of mine! I don't think I can reveiw that though, because then I'll have no idea what's going on! Sorry! Thanks for reveiwing though!**

**Now, ON WITH DA STORY!**

**The Spirit Intermissions: The Love Bug**

**Chapter Two: Total Chaos**

As Zaviac began to run insanly at Jin May, he noticed a guy was with her. And that guy was no ordinary guy, it was...

ASTRO BOY!

Zaviac watched hopelessly as Jin May had hearts in her eyes. Then that's when things got ugly.

"YO FUNNY BOY! I CAN TAKE YOU!" shouted Zaviac. Astro Boy smirked as his arm turned into a blaster. Then Zaviac got out his sword and the fight of day had started! Now back in the Robot, only total chaos can ensue with even more people inside...

Otto and Sprx were fighting their brains out for Nova while she was flirting at Gibson. Now Gibson was trying to get away from Nova to find Amila while she was making a love potion. Axe was trying to pull Kio away from Chiro while Kio was still squeezing poor Chiro who was trying his best to look at his picture. But then when Chiro's picture falls it reveals...

Zelda!

Kio noticed this and made a dive for the photo, eyes burning with hatred. While Chiro was trying to get it away from her grasp. And while all of this was happening Axe was trying to pull Kio out of her attempts to destroy but was failing miserably.

Antauri was at the groceries department buying, duh, groceries. And while he was doing so, he was making a great escape from the rabid fangirls wanting him to be their boyfriend, lover, husband, or just get him to sign their heads and shirts. He was making a charge for his last item, a can of mushroom soup when the fangirls cut him off. He was gasping for air as he tried to escape and made it out missing an arm. He ran out of the store screaming like a maniac and took the can of soup with him. The fangirls were getting closer by the second when suddenly he dropped his can of soup! He made a dive for it and lost half his tail as he finally made it to the robot.

Antauri made it to Gibson's lab panting and knocked over Amila and her potion. She screamed frantically but as she was going to strangle Antauri he fell on the door pushing it open as he saw Sprx running for his life. Again. Then, what do you know, the love potion kicked in and Antauri was forever known as a gay monkey and was screaming like a female mega fan chasing Sprx outside where Jin May called reserved a spot in the mental ward for Antauri.

As they run off the screen we see Zaviac with his shirt ripped of flexing for Jin May as Astro Boy was showing off his cannons and plasma blasters. Jin May was still loving her current boyfriend so Zaviac pushed him out of the was and showed off _his _guns. Which apparently included a machine gun, bazooka, pistol, rifle, and blaster. Now Jin May was checking Zaviac out. Then Astro Boy tackled Zaviac to the ground and ordered his nanobyte friends to attack while Zaviac ordered his little firefly friends with nano guns to attack. This turned out to be the first World War for the little people. Now we see Otto, Sprx, and Antauri run to the Robot too Nova and Amila.

Amila was waiting on the ceiling of the Robot waiting for Otto to run under her. You see, she wasn't as stupid as the other people right now. She was smart enough to not scream like a maniac and tackle him from the side. So you see, she was going to scream like a fan girl and tackle Otto from above. Which she did succesfully with Otto trying to escape her wrath. Then she dragged him to Chiro's room and taped him to the wall. Then she started to unscrew Otto's chestplate and started to shut him down to remove his heart... So then she took it to Gibson;s lab and started started to operate. So Sprx took this chance and approached Nova, who gladly punched him in the face.

Now Gibson was on the internet searching for information on how to woo a female while Nova was literally on his shoulder thinking that information was for her. So she hugged Gibson or in her case, "Mister Hal" because she wanted too. Now Gibson was trying to peel her off while she was a girl. She was smarter than the average male and knew how love comes and goes, and she wanted this one to stay, for good. Then Nova whispered something in Gibson's ear that Sprx heard while Gibson ran to the bathroom and threw up. Apparently she told her where monkeys come from, and Sprx was headbutting his way into Gibson's room.

Meanwhile with Chiro, Axe, and Kio. Kio was ripping the photo to shreds saying things like "She's not real!" and "I'm WAY better than her!" while Chiro was trying to glue the little shreds together again, while Axe was trying not to be invisible in Kio's eyes. But it wasn't working. Chiro lost most of the pieces and started crying. That is until Zelda herself busted the door open while Kio fainted from shock. So Chiro was bowing at her glory while she looked at Axe and ran to him, beginiong to squeeze his guts out. Then Link came in and saw Zalda hugging Axe he became as mad as a bull who sees red and peeled Zelda off of Axe and he started to get out his sword and threatned to chop him up into itty bitty pieces while he saw this as a chance to woo Kio. So Chiro for some odd reason, triped over Kio and woke her up just to get squeezed to death. So Axe got out hi favorite (and only) axe and started to fight with Link while Chiro was trying to get Zelda to go out with him while she was watching Axe fight like a god, well in her eyes. He was actually pathtic and was starting to lose miserably while eyeing Kio who was clinging on Chiro's back.

Now as the sceen fades away ending this chapter, a single firefly and nanobyte are seen fighting on the now completly black screen with the firefly shouting "Viva La Revolution!".

**Thank you all for reading and Reveiw now. I mean it. Have a happy day! **


	3. Biting all, and a stalker figure

**HI ALL AGAIN! I FEEL GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY AGAIN! AREN'T YOU ALL LUCKY!**

**My OCs: No.**

**Me: That's nice.**

**----**

**Twister91 Let it happen to us! Wait... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! **

**Me: And that's how we control laughing fits. **

**Zero I get a thumbs up! Yay! **

**Lmann: Exactly.**

**Beastfire Amila: THAT'S MY VIDEO CAMERA!**

**Me: Thanx!**

**Purifying Wind Astro Boy came from my fangirl-ness! And YAY i put Zelda in there! **

**4Evermonkeyfan Me neither. But my mind brains tell me i just did.**

**Brains: NOW DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!**

**Me: Yes Master...**

**Astral Firefly Awwww... Too bad. He's taken by our mischiveous WhiteFairy. **

_**The Spirit Intermissions: The Love Bug**_

_**Chapter Three**_

A mysterious figure loomed over Shuggazoom, watching the chaos with sharp eyes.

"Soon you pathetic beings will taste my wrath! MUHAHAHAHAA!"

---

We see Amila in Gibson's lab, making the final touches to her masterpiece. She grinned like an idiotic maniac and ran back to Chiro's room, when Otto hang on the wall. So she inserts something to his platechest and wiring it in and stuff. Then she turned him on and watched hopefully as he reactivated. He looked around confused.

"Why am I in Chiro's room? Why am I taped to the wall? And why do I have this weird feeling for a female companionship?" Oh great, leave to the author to make him the hero... Amila looked at him sadly.

"_I'm _a female..." she started the anime eyes technique combo with quivering lower lip, and fake tears to match. Otto looked at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amila?" he shouted. Amila looked mad.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU COW!" Pop. She snapped. Her vein actually. She fell down.

"Augh... My head hurts..." she got up. She looked up and WHAMMO! It was Otto stuck to the wall. She screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I DON'T KNOW! GET ME-" Otto fell to the ground face first. "Ow," he mumbled. He got up.

"So why were you taped to the wall?"

"I don't know! I just told you that!"

"...So?"

"...Can I have a cookie?"

"NO!" she slapped him. So they went to the kitchen. As they were walking, Amila saw Gibson.

"Hey Gibson! Do you know where Antauri hids the cookies?" Gibson looked at her. He smiled and it looked like his eyes were hearts. Seriously. Amila and Otto thought of it as creepy. "Nevermind..." They started to continue their trek to the kitchen when they encountered Nova.

"How dare you steal Hal from me!" she angrily said. Okay, Amila was espicially freacked out.

"You can have him..." Something strange was going on with the others. So they went to check on Chiro. But what they saw was madness.

Chiro was about to ask Zelda on a date when he was knocked to the ground by Kio. Axe was having his butt kicked and Link was blinded by fury. Zelda was just rooting Axe on. So Amila eventually got sick of it all and bite them all. They fell to the ground with a 'poit'. She claims Link tasted gooood. So they continued their journey to the cookie jar. Then they glanced on the window.

"Hey look! ANTS!" shouted Otto. Amila smacked him for his stupidity.

"NO YOU IDIOT, THAT'S..." Amila stopped seeing the Earth famous Astro Boy. "ASTRO BOY! MuSt GeT aUtOgRaPh...!" so she ran outside.

---

The mysterious figure lurked ever so closely to the Super Robot. The figure smile gleamed with mischief and what not.

"Soon..."

---

Zaviac was winning the mini war. "That's right! Fireflys kick robo butt ANY day!" Zaviac cheered.

"Noooooo!" Astro Boy shouted. But then a familiar character trampled their Armies.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison.

"CanIhaveyourautographohmightyone?" said Amila.

"Sure," Astro Boy scribbled his name down on a piece of paper. So Amila ran around in circles w00ting for joy when she crashed into Jin May. So we're going to do this in slow-mo!

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOo...! Jiiiiiiinnnn -Maaaaaaaayy...!" the boys (in slow-mo!) started running to catch her. An when they did, they got squished in the process! "OwWwWwWwww!" (end slow-mo)

Amila just stood there and wondered why that was in slow mo. When red and black caught her eye. Of course it was Antauri and Sprx. Sprx was saying 'ew' so many times and screaming for his life while Antauri was...er... Being a pervert? Disguisted, Amila knocked them out. But with Antauri, she used a golf club.

"I have ALWAYS wanted to do that!" she smiled. "FOUR!" she whack him (again) out of the sky. Don't worry, he landed in a nice pile of three week garbage! And now, let's turn our attention to Otto.

---

Otto was lost in the spooky depths of scarieness, it scared him. But then again, it WAS Sprx's room. It would scare anyone! He caustiosly made a dive for the hidden treasure inside the skeleton pile. Which was actually the cookie jar in a pile of Sprx's magazines. But those magazines would make ANY non-pervert run screaming. So Otto finally got hold of the cookie jar and ran out of Sprx's room. Slowly he opened the treasure to reveal it...empty. (slow mo time!) He dropped the jar to the ground as pieces slowly scattered throughout the room. Otto slowly lifted his head to the sky.

"NoOooOOOOooOooOOo!" he screamed to the world. (end of slow mo time) He dragged himself to GIbsons room for therapy.

---

The figured loomed into the room Chiro and the others were unconscious as they slowly woke up...

---

Chiro subconsciously rubbed his head.

"Augh... What happened?" He opened his eyes to see a figure staring at him. "AHHH!" Soon everyone woke up.

"...Is it breakfast already?" said Axe.

"/\/\$+ 93+ ... 1 4/\/\ 33+... /4\/\/\..." guess what? Kio spoke 33+ too! Now Link and Zelda slowly disappeared back to Hyrule, Nintendo. So now they were staring at the new figure.

"Hello peoples..." the figure smiled. They had no clue...

"Who are you!" said Chiro.

"Yeah? And whats with the shadows?"

"Can I just have breakfast now?"

The figure frowned. "You don't know who I am?" The figure looked at the clock. "It's 6 'o clock mister I-want-breakfast..."

"What!" Axe shouted. He slept in again! He franticaly paniced and ran into the wall. "Ow..." Poor stupid Axe...

"Silence Andrew!" the figure shouted. Axe stared. How'd he know my name? "So I take it you all want to know who I am?" They all nodded. So the figure stepped out of the darkness. The figure wore a safari hat, black trench coat, baggy jeans, an orange shirt, grey and white sneakers, and a silver amulet.

"HOLY SHRIMP!" Axe and Kio cried. They bowed down to the figure, who you could know see had golden brown shoulder length, hair and brown eyes. And was female. The figure smiled as Chiro was wondering who this was.

"I, Chiro, am God." Chiro stared at the figure.

"You are?" he exclaimed. The girl laughed so hard she fell to the ground.

"Of course not! AHAHAHAA!" the girl stopped laughing and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Amy! But most refer to me Kiozona!"

--- To be Continued.

**Kio: You put yourself in the story!**

**Amila: But I thought you were going to do that in your upcoming story Fic-**

**Me: SHUDDAP! ...You didn't see anything.**

**Axe: Well, now that she's in the story anything can happen...**

**Me: Hey, I got bored. Can't beat that logic!**

**Zaviac: (poofs in) ACK! Where am I!**

**Me: Welcome to the club. Anyways, I poofed you in because I got bored some more.**

**Zaviac: Oh, (beep).**

**All: GASP! ZAVIAC!**

**Me: QUICK! WE MUST CENSOR! (censors) The deed is done.**

**Kio: REVEIW OR DIEEE!**


	4. The junkyard and Sprx's room

**I'm bored. I need to get this done so i can start the next Chronicle. And in case you're wonderin, i've been playing runescape. Yea that's it. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter FOUR!**_

Chiro stared, it was the crazy non existant creator of the Spirit Team, Amila, and this plot. Yes, I ACTUALLY own the plot to this story. I just stared at him awkwardly. And then I looked at myself. Playing tooo many video games wanted me to change me look. Soo after a sprinkle of pixie dust, I cloud of smoke appeared around me and I wore a wizard hat, black longsleeve, grey boots, black gloves, and black pants. And and amulet. Oh, and the hair chanded into a spikey blue.

"That's better," I smiled at the success and had a strange craving for pizza. But I need to get back to the plot right now. So I noticed Chiro was still staring. "Oh, right, I forgot." A black longsword appeared in my grip. "No wait, let me change that," Unsatisfied with myself, the sword changed into a steel mallet. With a black grip. Chiro was STILL staring. "What? You never seen a mage with a mallet before?" He didn't speak. But Axe and Kio were still bowing down to me, their allmighty creator so I needed them to do something for once.

"Erm, can you drag him into this bauble slaves?" They nodded and started to drag him away into the abyss when suddenly he snapped out of it. He struglled out of their grip and fell face first to the ground. He coughed and got and looked me in the eye. My eyes started swirling a weird swirl as Chiro kept looking. That's when I snapped my fingers and he fell to the floor. I looked at my slaves.

"Well! You have to say something!" My slaves shook their heads as they started to speak.

"Can I carry him to Sprx's room? PLEEEEASE?" Kio asked. Boy, even I wouldn't have thaought of that kinda torture! So I nodded my head and off she went. Now it was just me and Axe. He crept slowly to the door way before I did a low level fire strike to burn him up.

"AAAAH! OW OW HOT HOT! TOOOO HOOT! AHHHHH!" he ran screaming into Otto who got trampled by this and slipped on a cookie jar piece. Then thats when it happened, Otto found a cookie!

"My sweet, sweet precious! After all of this searching I have finally found you!" he started crying with joy, then ate the whole thing in one bite. He looked at his hands relising the cookie had vanished. And again with the slow mo!

"NoOoOoooOOooOOOooOOOOOOooO!" he reached up to the sky and pounded his fists to the ground. He needed more therapy. End of slow mo. It's so much fun making others suffer... I walked out of the room I was in to the junkyard. Man I love the junkyard. I looked around, trying to find a laptop somewhere. You just never know... Suddenly I found something.

"Wow! A 42 gigabyte memory card! Ooo... And look! A communicator with excellent audio and in mint condition too! And lookie here! It's a black, metal tail! I've always wanted one of these! Hey what's this...?" I walked onward to Gibson's lab and started tinkering with my new little toys I found. I got bored. So I took my belongings and teleported home, safe and sound. There's no-o place home!

**Meanwhile with Amila, Astro Boy, Jin May, Sprx, and Zaviac (That's alot)**

The boys were still squished, except for Sprx. Amila was showing Jin May how to dump a guy without them getting all teary on you. How girlish of those boys. So after an hour, they got bored and released our prisoners. Sprx was, meanwhile, being Sprx. What he was doing, the world may never know. So while Astro Boy and Zaviac inhaled the fresh air, Amila married Astro Boy had kids, and lived in Mexico for the happily ever after. She wish. BUT, they did continue their war. So the girls were bored again. So they decided to see how Antauri was doing in the junkyard. Sprx, however needed a part in this. So we'll just give him a line.

"...Oh Nooooovaaaaa!"

Typical Sprx. So he went on a hunt. So you can turn on some hunting music now. But let's get back on with Astro Boy and Zaviac shall we?

"AHAHAHA! I'm winning!" Zaviac smirked with this really weird evilish smirk he had up his...well...face? Well anyways, the poor enslaved miniature soldiers had devised a plan to be free once more. They fired at their leaders. Chances were low, lives were at risk, and they were WAY bigger than them. How would they survive? That's just it, they didn't. So the boys decided upon a peace treaty and walked to the ice cream parlor. You know Zaviac never did stop liking Jin May... Ack! I'm giving away spoilers! Bad me!

**With the Girls (Amila and Jin May)**

The girls were searching high and low for any chances of Antauri's survival.

"Hey look! An mp3 player!" Amila shouted. They suddenly forgot about Antauri. That is until they found a pile of junk and trash walking around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed. Jin May started blasting out lasters while Amila was finally revealing her secret move, Lightning Tail. Yes, she ACTUALLY had an ACTUAL move. When the smoke finshed rising and clearing, Antauri was seen, bruised and battered and burned. Wow. What an improper use of language! Ah well, I hate that subject anyways. But you know what's weird? I'm really good at it! I actual scored a hundred on a test...

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" shouted Amila to the heavenly space that we know as the sky. Wait a second. You can't do that! You can't talk to the author like this! How dare you! This is MY story and I'm the one in charge, capish? (sp? lol)

"BUT WHAT IF WE WANT TO! HUH MISS AUTHOR?" Gasp. A non OC has spoken. Now imagine me wilting away... Now back to your regular plot.

"Antauri, what are you doing here? Were's the monster? And why are you drooling?" Jin May asked with a polite, mary jane voice. (shivers)

"Yeah man? What's up with that?" asked our very rude and bossy, show off-y Amila. "HEY!" You're doing it again...

**With Sprx, Gibson, and Nova**

Gibson was searching for Amila, and still didn't check outside yet. Sprx was flirting with Nova, not noticing she was staring at Gibson's...Uhm... Well let's skip that shall we? We don't want nightmares tonight... Do we? Sprx, after saying somehing, went into his room to find Kio looking at his diary, and Chiro stuck in the marvelous pile of magazines.

"He owns a diary? How girly..." Kio was speaking in her native language. So Sprx didn't even know what she was saying. She started looking at a few more pages, and suddenly screamed in terror. So then Chiro woke up and he screamed in terror. They screamed again and again and again until they ran out of the room of horrors, leaving Sprx's diary left open on the ground.

"What? Does it smell bad?" Sprx left the room. Leaving you all to see the diary that contains-


End file.
